Deidara's user guide to be a perfect Niisan
by Riznao
Summary: Porque ser hermano mayor de Naruto no es fácil, mucho menos cuando hay Uchihas, Policías, Acosadores e Idiotas involucrados. Historia paralela de Itachi's user guide. Sasu/Naru Saso/Dei hints Tobi/Dei ThreeShot


Regreso con la saga de _Itachi's user guide to be a perfect aniki_, esta vez esta enfocado desde el punto de vista de Deidara y por su puesto, su pequeño _otouto_.

Hago aclaraciones importantes: Naruto no es el hermano menor de Deidara de forma consanguínea, pero recordemos que cualquier persona mayor y con una relación estrecha puede ser considerado hermano de alguien, en especial si nos enfocamos en la cultura japonesa.

El mundo es un UA. Es el mundo actual, así como el nuestro, pero en donde todos conservan el conocimiento de jutsus y cosas parecidas. Son ninjas sin ser tan ninjas, la razón de esto es porque me inspiré en el mundo del doujin de Signal llamado 'And We'.

La narrativa no es POV al 100% pero es desde el punto de vista de Deidara y en ocasiones Sasori.

Y por ultimo; Esta historia es paralela a la de Itachi, pero no significa que se necesite leer la de Itachi para entender esta, aunque posiblemente le encuentren mayor gracia si leyeran la primera saga.

**Parejas:** El obvio y principal Sasuke/Naruto y un secundario pero importante Sasori/Deidara y hints al por mayor de Tobi/Deidara (No Madara, sino Tobi)

**Advertencias: **Niños precoces (aunque de forma insinuada porque Sasuke tiene su debut en la historia paralela), terroristas, mucho OOC, un poco de lime más adelante (no shota por supuesto) y las otras contraindicaciones de leerme.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y personajes son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Deidara's user guide to be a perfect Nii-san**

**Paso 1: Obtener la información.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deidara siempre había sido una persona fácil de complacer. Necesitaba, cuando mucho, un poco de arcilla, un poco de _Bakudan_ y a su querido hermano menor Naruto, para ser suficientemente feliz, o en su defecto que su día fuera bastante normal e irse a la cama con una sonrisa en su boca.

Había por otro lado, ciertas cosas que Deidara no necesitaba en su día, o de hecho, en su vida, lastimosamente, y como todo lo que es inevitable en el mundo, esas cosas que aborrecía al extremo, eran parte de su diario vivir.

Lo que Deidara _no _necesitaba eran dos cosas, de hecho tres, pero en realidad solo dos de ellas le hacían perder los estribos.

Tan fácil como era de complacer, era así mismo de fastidiar.

Si bien el _Maze-gohan_ era asqueroso pero soportable, no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos seres que hacían que su día fuera en picada sin remedio alguno.

Era como de esa forma, y sin otra salida más que el obvio desinterés en ello, caminaba en dirección a su hogar con un pequeño Naruto a su lado mientras buscaba evitar al molesto ser detrás de ellos.

– ¡Sempai! –

– Dei-nii, el acosador nos sigue –

– Solo ignóralo –

Allí estaba uno de ellos. Uno de los dos seres que le hacía tener esas tendencias que le habían ganado el apodo de 'terrorista' cuando en realidad solo era un artista con la bilis elevada por un idiota.

– ¡Sempai! ¡Te estoy hablando sempai! – Gritó nuevamente su incordio, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente y con ello, que el tipo que traía tras de sí chocara con su espalda. Naruto quien a su lado se veía curioso por la interacción entre ellos dos tan solo guardó silencio.

Deidara gruñó y se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

– Cinco segundos – gruñó por debajo mostrando sus cinco dígitos para acentuar su declaración – Te doy cinco segundos para que digas lo que sea que tengas que decir antes de volarte en pedazos – Porque sabía que el idiota nunca pararía de seguirlos y molestarlos a menos que le escuchara.

– Ah, de acuerdo –

Naruto sonrió, aunque a su querido hermano mayor le desagradara el tipo frente a ellos, en realidad a él le parecía muy divertido, en especial cuando Deidara parecía hacerlo volar por los aires, pero eso obviamente no se lo iba a decir a su hermano.

– Oh, ¡Hola mini sempai! – Saludó una vez que notó a Naruto junto a su hermano. El pequeño rubio infló sus mejillas en un gesto de claro desagrado por haber sido llamado de aquella manera.

– ¡Hola cabeza de caracol! – exclamó Naruto.

– No, no lo entiendes mini-sempai – suspiró pesadamente Tobi – Mi máscara no es un caracol, es arte, ¡arte! – recalcó.

– Tobi – Fue el nombre del susodicho acosador siendo vocalizado lentamente lo que sacó a este de su aparente estado de distracción.

Tobi. Quien era la piedra metida en su zapato izquierdo (figurativamente) y también su segundo en la lista de las cosas que no necesitaba, no le gustaban y por sobre todo le sacaba de sus casillas, le miró de entre aquella estúpida máscara que ocupaba todo el tiempo con una estúpida expresión de felicidad. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Después de haberle tratado por tanto tiempo bastaba con escuchar su molesta voz y sentir aquella aura que desprendía como para saber que clase de expresión debía tener.

– Ah, espera, los cinco segundos comienzan a contar después de lo que dijiste ¿O cuando comienzo a hablar? – Sin poderlo evitar, Deidara metió su mano dentro de su bolso de forma exasperada buscando un poco de arcilla, Naruto sabía del porque de aquella acción y sin necesidad de recibir orden alguna, se distanció de ambos sujetos mientras veía el intercambio con ojos expectantes y entretenidos – Ah, porque sí era desde que empezara a hablar entonces creo que ya llevó más de cinco segundos haciéndolo –

Rápidamente encontró un poco de arcilla y comenzó a darle forma.

– ¡Sempai, no me hagas volar en pedazos! Tobi es un buen chico – exclamó Tobi al ver las intenciones del rubio. Apenas terminado de decir aquello, Deidara ya tenía hecha su nueva creación y le había dado su mirada fulminante, no le calmaba el hecho que a pesar de su inminente amenaza Tobi no mostraba el miedo que una persona normal debía tenerle. Parecía como si este siempre se estuviese divirtiendo más que siendo victimizado con sus bombas y su arte.

– ¡Tobi es un buen chico! Solo quería invitarte a comer _bakudan_ – claramente Deidara no necesitaba que su _kohai_ le invitara a una cena, tenía cosas mejores que hacer y pasar el tiempo con su segundo incordio más grande no era el plan de ese día. Mucho menos cuando tenía que llevar al pequeño rubio a casa y hacer sus asignaciones diarias.

…_Mucho menos_ cuando su estúpido incordio número uno y piedra en el zapato derecho yacía en el suelo de su salón después de haberle hecho explotar por manosearlo en medio de la clase.

No que estuviera rechazando la invitación a una cena con su comida favorita solo porque tuviera en mente a Sasori, no, para nada.

Desechando sus pensamientos y viendo que Tobi aun seguía en su pose defensiva, la cual era más bien una frenética danza que hubiera puesto a una gallina colérica en ridículo, tomó su pequeña creación, la cual, dicho sea de paso llamó 'El descuartizador' (porque un artista no puede dejar sin nombrar su creación, así sea una que fue hecha expresamente) y finalmente, cuando se encontraba listo para arrojarla, Tobi detuvo sus movimientos al encontrar, curiosamente, una punta de madera que se veía extremadamente afilada, saliendo de su mano izquierda.

– ¡Ah! –

– ¡Waaaaauuuu! –

Cabía decir que incluso Deidara encontró apropiadas aquellas exclamaciones por parte del mismo Tobi y Naruto respectivamente.

– ¿Te gustaría dejar de acosar a mi pareja? –

– ¡Ah! ¡Sasori-sempai! – restándole basta importancia al objeto corto punzante que aun se mantenía en su mano izquierda, recibió con entusiasmo al pelirrojo que le miraba con visible molestia. – Esto no es de buena educación – regañó como si no estuviese experimentando dolor alguno por aquella herida.

– Deja de acosarlo o te mataré cara de caracol – gruñó el pelirrojo pese a que su cara seguía casi inexpresiva.

– Pero, yo llegué primero – se quejó al mismo tiempo que intentaba deshacerse de la molesta cola de la marioneta que llevaba el pelirrojo a su lado.

– De hecho yo lo hice, soy su pareja por si no te has dado cuenta, subnormal. Y ya deja. – Esta vez, una leve sonrisa prepotente se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo – La cola de Hiruko no saldrá fácilmente, ¿y sabes qué? – en todo su discurso Tobi seguía tratando de liberarse de la molesta cola de la marioneta sin éxito alguno, y de hecho si Deidara no hubiera estado más ocupado con retocar su obra de arte que serviría para volar en pedazos a incordio numero uno e incordio numero dos, hubiera reído por la hilaridad del momento. – La cola de Hiruko esta envenenada. Espero que ya tengas pagado tu féretro –

– Si te meten preso no voy a ir a verte a la cárcel – comentó de forma despreocupada el rubio finalmente dirigiéndose a su pareja.

– En la tele dijeron que nunca te agaches en la cárcel, es malo –

El comentario aleatorio del pequeño Naruto dejo en un silencio sepulcral aquella escena.

– ¡No, no sempai! Mira la cola de como-se-llame me atravesó así que no corro peligro de morir envenenado, Sempai se preocupa por mi, Tobi esta feliz – ignoró Tobi al pequeño Naruto mientras mostraba su mano a su audiencia. Una vena saltó en la frente de Sasori, mientras que una mirada escéptica se apoderó del rostro del rubio.

– Tobi – el susodicho le miró con creciente alegría – Cállate – pese a que sus palabras fueran dichas sin tono alguno, era obvia la advertencia del rubio por aplacar su boca que parecía tener vida propia y de paso aminorar la molestia de Sasori, y es que dos idiotas son peor que uno cuando se trataba de pelear.

– Sí, sí, me callaré porque ha sido sempai el que me lo ha pedido, haría cualquier cosa por sempai así que me callaré – tomó mucho de su autocontrol para no golpear su frente con su palma de la mano. – Pero en cuanto pueda usaré mi súper técnica súper especial para súper derrotar al Sasori-sempai –

– Deja de decir tantos súper, le quita lo súper a tu súper estúpida técnica, imbécil –

– Quiero ver esa súper técnica –

– ¡Por supuesto mini-sempai! Aunque Sasori-sempai no entiende nada de nada, mi técnica es súper aunque no tuviera el súper en su nombre –

– ¿Entiendes que puedo deshacerme de ti así súper rápido en la posición en la que te encuentras? –

– ¡Oh! –

– Entiendo que Sasori-sempai podría intentarlo pero está súper cansado porque sempai lo apaleó de nuevo porque en verdad no lo quiere como novio –

– Estos golpes son el signo de su amor –

– Entonces yo también tengo signos de su amor en mi rodilla izquierda, mis brazos, mi abdomen y mi cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo grita 'Te amo, Tobi eres un buen chico' –

– Eres un idiota…Tengo más cicatrices de las que tu podrías tener algún día –

– ¿En serio? Tobi ha pasado más tiempo en el hospital a causa del inmenso amor que sempai me tiene –

– Muere sabandija –

– ¡No, Tobi es un buen chico! No me lastimes, tú no me amas –

De repente una ola de envidia recorrió el cuerpo de Deidara.

Oh, si, como envidiaba a Itachi, en verdad. Entraba a la escuela tan rápido como salía de ella sin molestarse con idiotas como los que tenía en frente. De seguro el Uchiha ya debía estar en casa sin cuidado alguno del mundo entero disfrutando de su aburrida pero calmada vida.

Maldito suertudo Uchiha.

Así que finalmente y en vista que aquella ridícula discusión daba para largo, de forma rápida e inesperada había terminado por lanzar su nueva creación a los idiotas frente a él no sin antes tomar la pequeña mano de Naruto y quitarle del camino.

El sonido de explosiones inundaron la calle y los alrededores, ganándose con ello miradas curiosas pero conocedoras del diario acontecer que tenía aquella ciudad.

– ¡Yo también te amo! – gritó una voz de entre el polvo y el humo de las explosiones y poco le importo saber si era Tobi o Sasori el que había hecho tal declaración.

Y no.

No se había ruborizado y mucho menos huido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El camino a casa fue calmado y sin novedad alguna considerando que la policía bien podría haberles seguido la pista después de aquel nuevo atentado en plena vía publica. Pero es que Deidara no tenía la culpa de ser así, esto era culpa de la sociedad, o más específicamente de esos dos idiotas que siempre le acosaban. Dejó aquellos pensamientos en cuanto la pequeña mano entre la suya dio un suave pero notorio apretón.

– Dei-nii ¿Golpear a las personas es lo mismo que decir que te gustan? –

Esta era la razón por la cual no le gustaba exponer a su pequeño hermano a los anormales de Sasori y Tobi. Ideas estúpidas y conceptos retorcidos solían ser contagiosos y en este caso parecía que además de habérsele pegado al pequeño Naruto, este parecía pensar más allá del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer porque aquella pequeña arruga notoria sobre su frente era suficiente para saber que este, alguna figuración infantil trascendental debía estar haciendo.

Ni bien abrió su boca para derribar aquella errada concepción sobre las relaciones humanas cuando otro rubio les saludó al haber llegado finalmente a la residencia Namikaze.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Deidara–kun! –

Naruto se desprendió de su agarre y corrió hacia Namikaze Minato quien se encontraba frente al jardín de la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

– ¡_Otousan_! –

– ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo le fue a mi pequeño en su primer día de clase? –

– ¡No soy pequeño! – ante el reproche de Naruto y sus mofletes inflados de una manera adorable que hizo que, tanto Deidara como Minato se deshicieran de ternura. Una cuarta voz sonó detrás de ellos.

– ¡Oh, qué bien que llegaron todos! Me estaba preguntando porque habían tardado tanto –

Saludó una voz cuyo emisor se encontraba al frente de la puerta principal.

– Tuve un pequeño retraso con uno de mis ayudantes – explicó el mayor de los Namikaze con aquella molesta expresión que siempre solía utilizar para cuando hablaba de algo concerniente a Uchiha Obito y su anormal y molesta costumbre de llegar tarde.

– Dei-nii se encontró con el acosador y con un escorpión –

Ni Kushina ni Minato preguntaron a quienes se refería el pequeño Naruto, ambos habían escuchado aquellos sobrenombres tantas veces que era imposible no ponerles cara a estos.

Después de algunas palabras rutinarias intercambiadas entre los Namikaze, el cuarteto se decidió entrar a la residencia en busca de la tan cómoda y pacífica convivencia.

Deidara olvidó la plática inconclusa con Naruto tan pronto encontró _bakudan_ en la mesa de la cocina, Naruto sin embargo, lo recordaría de por vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¿Naruto tuvo una pelea? –

– El mocoso sabe mejor que causar alboroto en mi academia por algo así –

Era otro día normal, o lo hubiera sido de no ser por el hecho que la directora de la academia a la cual asistía Naruto, les estaba esperando (o en su defecto, le estaba esperando, ya que Sasori como siempre, le había seguido sin su consentimiento) casi en la entrada de esta para hablar sobre la situación de Naruto y sus pequeñas aventuras infantiles en el salón de clases.

– Entonces ¡¿Por qué tiene esa mejilla inflamada? – se exasperó el rubio, apuntando con su dedo índice a su pequeño _otouto_ quien indiferente a ello, se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos para niños del salón. Un Sasori a su lado comiendo helado de vainilla fue, además de una vista innecesaria, un poquito adorable.

Y carajo, que el calor le había comenzado a afectar.

– Al parecer Naruto tiene un interés especial en una de las niñas de la clase, aparentemente, ella no – resumió la rubia.

Tsunade no se veía ni molesta ni afectada por el hecho que su pequeño nieto se viera en aquella desventajosa situación, más bien parecía bastante entretenida por ello.

– Pobre _otouto_ – chilló de manera poco masculina mientras miraba a Sasori hablar con Naruto despreocupadamente.

– Si, bueno, que se le va a hacer, el mocoso tiene la culpa por haber tratado de abrazarla –

– No entiendo como una chica puede rechazar a Naruto, es decir míralo – para dar más dramatismo a la situación, señalo nuevamente a Naruto.

– ¿Y yo que voy a saber cómo los críos de hoy en día piensan? – gruñó Tsunade. Suspirando cansinamente, extrajo un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio a regañadientes. La mirada de Deidara además de curiosa se mostraba bastante escéptica ya que por una vez, la directora de la academia, o bien, su abuela estuviera en línea con los procedimientos estudiantiles.

– ¿Una carta de la academia? –

– El profesor Iruka quiere hablar con Minato – comento desinteresadamente.

– ¡Ahhh! ¿Solo porque Naruto abrazo a una niña? –

– No, en realidad es porque hay un niño de la clase de Naruto que está siendo demasiado afectuoso con él, y aparentemente, Naruto no. – volvió a comentar de forma desinteresada.

– ¿Huh? –

Luego de esa expresión, Tsunade explicaría todo a un airado Deidara y aquel seria el punto inicial del plan 'Matemos-al-pulpo-o-dejemos-que-otouto-lo-haga-porque-a-mi-si-me-pueden-meter-a-la-cárcel-por-maltrato-infantil'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Y luego trato de acercarse mucho, y me sentí raro, me dio comezón en los brazos –

– Creo que eso se llama tener escalofríos – comentó Sasori

– Yo no sé, pero es raro, ¡Sasuke es raro! Y lo peor de todo es que Sakura-chan ahora me odia por golpear a Sasuke, no entiendo que le mira Sakura-chan al bastardo Sasuke, él no es tan genial como todos dicen. Si, puede hacer cosas que nadie más puede, como ese avión de papel que me regalo solo para presumir, y ese dibujo con acuarela con mi cara y ¡yo no tengo orejas de zorro! Y luego va y le pone pintura azul a la flor que le iba a dar a Sakura-chan y…y…y –

Sasori se miraba además de entretenido, bastante interesado en el balbuceo infantil de su pequeño cuñado.

– Así que déjame ver si entendí. Te gusta Sakura-chan – Naruto asintió. – A Sakura-chan le gusta Sasuke – de nuevo, Naruto asintió – A Sasuke le gustas tú – Naruto asintió de nuevo y luego de unos cuantos segundos al haber comprendido de lleno lo que el novio de su hermano le había dicho se disparó de su asiento con un chillido ruidoso, llevando de paso, su pequeña bola de helado al suelo.

– ¡No! Yo no le gusto a Sasuke, él siempre me molesta. Además es un idiota –

– Claro que sí le gustas, porque si A implica B entonces C…– Sasori dejó su pose de 'sabelotodo' (como Deidara solía llamarle a aquella postura en la que el pelirrojo llevaba su dedo índice frente a la cara de su audiencia para probar un punto), y a cambio dibujo una mueca de frustración – No, eso no funciona – murmuro más para sí mismo que para el pequeño rubio que le miraba con expresión confusa. Tosió fingidamente para recobrar la supuesta credibilidad que debía tener y volvió a su anterior pose – Le gustas a Sasuke, porque por regla de tres, si te gusta Sakura-chan, y a ella Sasuke, lo más obvio es que a Sasuke le gustes tú.

Eso era lo más obvio ¿no? Después de todo, aquella mejilla hinchada de Naruto, y el habla incesante de este por como "Sasuke-bastardo" hacia esto y lo otro, era suficiente para especular que Naruto, además de haber llegado a la etapa de la vida donde las lecciones de flores y abejas eran básicas en el reglamento social entre ambos sexos, también había llegado a la etapa en donde a todos los hombres (o la remarcada mayoría) podía valerles un comino el que las flores y las abejas siquiera tuvieran contacto.

En nota aparte, debía estudiar matemática porque se acercaban los exámenes y comenzaba a dudar de su discernimiento en aquel tópico.

– No entiendo –

– No es necesario que lo hagas, el amor trabaja de formas incomprensibles – comentó el pelirrojo tomado con su mano la bola de helado de su cono para luego ponerlo en el de Naruto, segundos después tomó la que comenzaba a deshacerse en el suelo y la puso sobre su propio cono.

– ¿Entonces, le gusto a Sasuke? –

– Ajá –

– Pero yo quiero que Sakura-chan sea mi esposa –

– Te aseguro que las flores son menos interesantes que las abejas –

– Sigo sin entender –

– Ah, mira eso, la vieja le está dando algo a Deidara – Interrumpiendo el tema de conversación, Sasori miraba a los otros dos rubios con ojos interesados mientras que los de Naruto se mostraban temerosos.

– ¡Es una carta que le dan a los papás de los niños que se portan mal! –

– ¿Te has portado mal? – preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa divertida – ¡Ah! ¡Que tonto soy! Llevas sangre de Kushina-san en tus venas, es obvio que sí –

– ¡Ah! Deja de hablar de _kaasan_ de esa forma o te patearé el trasero. – Nuevamente tras aquel exabrupto, el pequeño rubio se disparó de su silla llevando, de nuevo, la pequeña bola de helado al suelo. Sasori vio sin expresión la caída de este, sin embargo una pequeña vena podía verse resaltando su sien.

– Y… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que tengan que llamar a Minato-san? – El puchero incrementado de Naruto por la situación escolar más su perdido helado de vainilla fue lo único que Sasori obtuvo como respuesta.

Al cabo de unos segundos donde Naruto había fulminado con su mirada aquel helado se dirigio a Sasori.

– Golpee a Sasuke – El pelirrojo abrió su boca para comentar pero ni bien pudo hacerlo para cuando Naruto seguía con explicación – Y después le di una patada, después le prendí fuego a su papel, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que no se iba a dar cuenta después de un rato? Y- y luego cuando me abrazó aquel día no lo pude evitar y entonces…lo hice caer al agua, creo que casi se ahoga porque se atraganto con un pececito del estanque –

Sasori no sabía si reír o llorar por el pobre Sasuke.

– Sabes Naruto, hay un término especial para las personas como tú –

Aquello captó la atención de Naruto de inmediato.

– ¿Ah? –

A las personas que regresan el afecto de sus seres queridos a forma de golpes y expresiones violentas, a aquellos que se niegan a admitir que quieren a una persona y peor aún que estas les quieren, solo se les puede llamar de una forma, y Sasori lo sabía muy bien, después de todo, Deidara, era una de esas personas.

Con la sonrisa a más no poder, Sasori abrió su boca y luego:

– Tsundere –

Confundió aún más la pequeña cabeza de Naruto.

* * *

><p>13

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre sé que este fic es total y absolutamente OOC así que no me demanden, es una de las contraindicaciones de leerlo.<p>

Edades:

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura : 7 años

Deidara/Sasori/Itachi : 15/16/16 años respectivamente

¿Reviews?


End file.
